


Back For You

by waywardodysseys



Category: Burn Notice, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cock Warming, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Your body is vibrating with anticipation from the pleasure you are about to have with Diego. Your body is also at a heightened sense of heat. You feel yourself burning from the inside out as you think of what Diego will do to you next.You strip yourself of all your clothes and stand naked in front of Diego’s gaze. His eyes travel down your body slowly.   .   .Part 2 ofWait For Me
Relationships: Comandante Veracruz/Reader, Comandante Veracruz/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name. *This fic was requested.*
> 
> ~Spanish translations~
> 
> Mi dulce y pecaminosa - My sweet and sinful
> 
> Estoy en el cielo. - I'm in heaven.

You dismiss class for the day, thankful the weekend has arrived. The week’s been long and harrowing, especially since Diego’s been gone and you’re filled with worry. You always are when he leaves for an assignment. Part of you wishes he wasn’t in the military yet the other part of you knows he loves his country.

You pack your bag and make your way towards the front of the school building. The warm sun and gentle breeze greet you as you walk outside. You move your feet in the direction of your car and once you approach it, you climb in and begin your journey home.

Your mind wonders about Diego and where he is. You think about the night you two spent together before he left on assignment. Your body immediately floods with heat.

You bite your lip as you note the pleasure sensors in your body going off. You had resorted to self-care in the past when he was away and you needed to resort to it once you got home, you couldn’t wait until your weekly bubble bath later that evening. You needed to succumb to the self-indulge of pleasuring yourself immediately, not hours later.

You park your car and rush into your apartment building. You hustle up the stairs, fumbling with finding your keys inside of your bag.

“Come on, come on,” you murmur as you rush to find them.

Your mind thinking about Diego’s mouth on your body and his tongue against your clit.

You hear and find the keys at the same time.

“Thank god!” You ground out as you reach your apartment door.

Your hands are shaky as you unlock the door then proceed inside your cool apartment. You close and lock the door behind you then make your way through your apartment, removing your bag and absentmindedly putting it on the couch. You also set your keys down before moving towards the bedroom, but you stop.

You take a couple of steps back and look into your living room; you’re able to look out onto the balcony you have. You see a pair of feet on the ground, unable to make out who it is because of the curtain covering half the window.

You turn towards the kitchen, rummaging for a weapon. No one else had a key expect Diego, and you weren’t expecting him to be back so soon. You decide on the butcher knife, knowing you’ll scare off whoever it was. After all, Diego made sure you knew how to take care of yourself in dangerous situations because he knew the neighborhood you lived in wasn’t too pleasant.

You approach the sliding doors, unlocking them slowly and quietly. You don’t want whoever it is to know you are aware of their presence. Once they’re open you step outside and raise the knife, ready to strike but mainly just to scare.

“Get off my fu—” your voice gradually gets louder but you stop once the person turns and looks at you, “Diego?”

Diego smirks as he stands, “I didn’t mean to surprise you mi amor,” he takes the butcher knife from your hand and sets it down, “and I surely do not want to get harmed.”

You’re in shock as Diego wraps his arms around you. Your racing heart trying to calm itself as you inhale his manly scent and loop your arms around his neck.

“Everything okay, mi comandante?” You whisper.

Diego nods, “now that you are in my arms, yes.”

He kisses your lips lightly then deepens the kiss as he pulls you up against him. He hasn’t been gone long but he wants you, he needs you. His ache is strong and his cock twitches to be inside of your depths.

He pulls faintly back and presses his forehead against yours. He takes in your vanilla perfume and the smell of your citrus shampoo. Those smells are engraved into his memory, he’ll never forget them.

“I’ve missed you.”

You smile at him and trace a finger over his soft lips, “I’ve missed you too even though it hasn’t been long,” you run your hands over the material of his pewter colored uniform. Your body still heated from thinking about his mouth on your body and his tongue against your sensitive nub.

“I know baby. You’re always a heavenly and breathtaking sight to my eyes.”

Your cheeks redden. The man was a smooth talker even though he was strict and disciplined by being in the military, “how long do I have you?”

“For the night,” Diego pauses. He runs a finger down your cheek then along your chin, “I had to come see Ramirez. Managed to get an evening free.”

“Good,” you moan as you walk Diego backwards to the chair.

You push him down into the metal piece of furniture and straddle his lap then brush your mouth against his. You feel his arms travel up your back and through your hair. You grind lightly against him and feel his cock hardened.

Diego moans lowly as he moves his hand down your back and squeezes your ass. He keeps one hand on your lower back and moves one hand down your leg then up, making sure his hand goes under the skirt of your dress.

He palms your core, and finds you wet, hot, and ready. He teases you lightly over your panties then dips his fingers under the material and strokes your folds.

“Diego,” you moan against his mouth.

“Y/N, mi amor,” Diego whispers.

He finds your clit and begins circling it with his thumb.

 _Yes_ , your mind screams as his touch sets you on fire. You thank whatever entity you pray to for allowing Diego to be in your apartment tonight.

“Fuck,” you hiss as you grind your hips, matching the rhythm of this thumb against your sensitive nub.

“Roll those hips,” Diego pants, “come for me baby.”

Your orgasm is rising rapidly inside of you. Your body already on overdrive because you had been thinking about Diego since you began driving home. You grasp his shoulders tightly as you arch your back. His thumb picking up the pace as your moans become louder.

Diego nips at your neck lightly, “not so loud.”

“I don’t care,” you pant.

Diego grins. He knows what drives you wild when it comes to him and the way he gets you off. For a teacher, he recalls, you sure were naughty when it came to things in the bedroom. He thought you’d be sweet and delicate, which you were at times, but when he finally showed up in his uniform a couple of months into your relationship the sinful side of you escaped. He loved it, loved all of you.

“Diego!” You grasp his shoulders as your orgasm rocks your body. You arch your back and moan loudly, not caring if the whole neighborhood knows. The man getting you off is yours and yours alone.

Your body trembles as you lean forward and rest against Diego. Your breathing rapid as you feel his hand withdraw from your core and feel a finger travel down your inner thigh. He pulls you tightly against him.

“Eres mia, mi dulce y pecaminosa Y/N,” Diego half moans, half whispers.

His accented voice speaking to you in Spanish keeps the heat flooding through you and your body humming. You need him inside of you.

“Eres mio, Diego,” you whisper between pants as you try to regain your normal breathing pattern. You look at him and take in those deep serious brown eyes, his smooth skin, his elongated neck. “I was thinking of you on the drive home. I was ready for some self-care, and now that you are here, in the flesh, I need your cock buried deep inside of me.”

Diego’s own body hums as pleasure rolls through him at your words. He wants to be buried deep in your slick pussy. He wants to feel you wrapped around him tight like a glove.

“Fuck baby,” Diego hisses, “let’s go inside.”

You remove yourself from Diego’s lap and stand. He holds onto you as he stands and gathers you in his arms.

With your hands looped around Diego’s neck and your mouth glued to his, you feel Diego walking you back inside and out of the fading sunlight. He wants to have you underneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

Keeping each other’s mouths glued to one another, your hands travel over his uniform while his travel over your dress. Each of you eagerly waiting till you reach the bedroom so you can disrobe and take in the euphoric sensations of having one another skin against skin.

You feel your body hit the bed. Diego moves his hands down your back and onto your ass. He squeezes lightly before pulling away from your swollen lips.

“Take off your clothes,” Diego whispers huskily, “I want to see you in all your naked glory.”

Your body is vibrating with anticipation from the pleasure you are about to have with Diego. Your body is also at a heightened sense of heat. You feel yourself burning from the inside out as you think of what Diego will do to you next.

You strip yourself of all your clothes and stand naked in front of Diego’s gaze. His eyes travel down your body slowly as his hand grazes his own crotch. He’s hard and ready to be inside of your slick canal.

“Hermosa,” Diego moans lowly.

You smile as Diego walks towards you and reaches out with his hands. His brawny hands glide over your skin light as a feather, causing goosebumps to cover your flesh.

You moan and sigh contently, tilting your back and biting your lower lip.

“Diego,” you half whisper, half moan lustfully.

Your body’s begging for another release.

“On the bed, mi amor,” Diego growls, “open those beautiful legs for me.”

You sit on the bed and watch as Diego undoes his pants, revealing his hard cock to you. Your eyes take in his thick hard cock as he strokes it slowly. You lick your lips and lean forward, swirling your tongue around the tip.

Diego inhales a sharp breath. His orgasm is building as you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, licking it like a lollipop. “I want to be buried between your legs mi amor,” his voice is raspy and breathless.

You moan against the tip of his cock then release it with a pop. You lie back against the mattress and open your legs, an invitation for Diego to place himself between them.

Diego kneels on the bed between your open legs and strokes your wet folds with his cock. He enters you slowly, inch by inch, making sure you feel every inch of him inside of your pussy.

“Mmm—fuck, yes,” Diego grounds out as he feels how wet and tight you are. He wants to savor this moment in time as he feels your walls conforming his cock.

He takes in the sensation of your pussy warming his cock, and hopefully letting you know he enjoys being buried deep within you.

You squirm under him and Diego brushes his mouth against yours slowly. He pulls faintly back and looks at you.

“Don’t move mi amor. I want to feel you around me,” Diego moans as he feels your walls clutch him tightly, “fuck yes,” he’s breathless as he murmurs, “estoy en el cielo.”

You run your hands up Diego’s arms. He’s still in his uniform which has reignited your pleasure sensors and you feel another orgasm building inside of you. You pull his mouth down to yours and capture those plush lips. Drinking him in, tasting him. You’ll never get enough of the man.

Diego pulls faintly away and looks at you. He is indeed in heaven when he is with you. Nothing would be able to take him away from, nothing except death.

“Te quiero Y/N,” Diego whispers.

You cup his cheek and smile, “I love you too Diego.”

Diego smiles and begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. His pace quickens as his orgasm rises steadily inside of him. His lips find yours as your hands reach around to his back. He feels your fingers dig into his skin as pleasure begins to consume his body.

He thrusts into you once, then twice as his orgasm explodes. Diego thrusts a third time making sure he empties himself completely inside of you.

Both of you moan into each other’s mouth and end in a heap of entangled limbs minutes later. You and Diego breathless from the gratification of enjoying one another’s bodies in the heat of the moment.

Diego looks down at you, runs a finger down your cheek then across your jaw. “I’ll always come back for you mi amor.”

You blush, “and you know I’ll always be waiting.”


End file.
